Hurricane
'' |image= |caption=Sebastian's Hurricane in flight |version= |type= |thisversionbuilt= |totalbuilt= |length=Typical 32 ft. (9.75m) |wingspan=40 ft. (12.19m) |height=13 ft. 1 in. (4m) |wingarea= |aspectratio= |airfoil= |emptyweight=Mk. I: 4,670 lb. 2118 kg Mk. IIA: 5,150 lb. 2335 kg Mk. IIC: 5,640 lb.2558 kg Mk. IID: 5,800 lb. 2631 kg Mk. IV: 5,550 lb. 2515 kg Sea Hurri Mk. IIC: 5,788 lb. 2625 kg |fullweight=Mk. I: 6,600 lb. 2994 kg Mk. IIA: 8,050 lb. 3650 kg Mk. IIC: 8,250 lb. 3742 kg Mk. IID: 8,200 lb. 3719 kg Mk. IV: 8,450 lb. 3832 kg Sea Hurri Mk. IIC: 8,100 lb. 3674 kg |fuelcapacity= |engine=Mk. I: One Rolls-Royce Merlin II 12-Cylinder liquid cooled Vee Mk. II: One Rolls-Royce Merlin XX 12-Cylinder liquid cooled Vee |speed=Mk. I: 318 mph (511 km/h) Mk. IIA/B/C: 335-345 mph 540-560 km/h Mk. IID: 286 mph 460 km/h Mk. IV: 330 mph 531 km/h Sea Hurricane Mk. IIC: 342 mph 550 km/h |range=(All, Typical) Fuel 460 miles 740 km Two 44 Imp. Gal. Tanks 950 miles 1530 km |ceiling=Mk. I: 36,000 ft. 10,973m Mk. IIA: 41,000 ft. 12,500m Later Models, Typical: 34,000 ft. 10,365m |climb=Mk. I: 2,520 ft/min770 m/min Mk. IIA: 3,150 ft/min 960 m/min Later Models, Typical: 2,700 ft/min 825 m/min |endurance= |takeoffdistance= |landingdistance= |armament=Mk. I: Eight .303 in. Browning machine guns, with 333 rounds per gun. Mk. IIA: Eight .303 in. Browning machine guns, plus Two 250 lb. Bombs. Mk. IIB: Twelve .303 in. Browning machine guns, plus Two 250 lb. or 500 lb. Bombs. Mk. IIC Four 20mm Hispano Cannon, plus Two 250 lb. or 500 lb. Bombs. Mk. IID: Two 40mm Vickers S guns. Two .303 in. Browning machine guns. Mk. IV: Universal Wing. Two 40mm Vickers S guns. Two .303 in. Browning machine guns, Two 500 lb. Bombs, eight rockets, smoke installation or other stores. |avionics= |crew=1 |passengers= |cargo= |role=Interceptor/Fighter Bomber |year=1936 |affiliation= }} =Freedom Wings Version= *Colour Scheme: **Sebastian Butler Version - Standard RAF Dark Green/Earth upper surfaces. White Lower Surfaces, Propeller spinner and Fuselage band in front of tail. Red band covering entire upper tailfin. RAF Roundels on Upper (Blue/Red) and Lower (Blue/White/Red) wingtips and fuselage (Yellow/Blue/White/Red). **Pirate Version - As Above *Version Used - Unclear, but possibly MkIA or IIA *Experience/Value ratings (Pirate Version) =Comments= The Spitfire is often associated with the Battle of Britain but it was far from alone, serving alongside it was the Hurricane. This durable fighter bore the brunt of combat in the earlier stages of World War II and was the primary British fighter stationed in France. While being able to out turn nearly any other fighter in the European theater in most other aspects it was outclassed by the Bf 109E. During the Battle Of Britain the Hurricane squadrons focused their attention on the bomber streams, freeing up Spitfire squadrons to engage the Luftwaffe fighter elements. The Hurricane proved to be an extremely capable bomber killer, providing a stable gunnery platform and a devastating cone of fire. The Hurricane's suitability as a gun platform led to the development of a tank buster variant mounting 40mm Vickers S guns. This variant served well in North Africa and other ground attack versions were built. Sea Hurricanes served on carriers and higher time Sea Hurricanes were launched from merchant ships by catapults. This desperate measure provided convoy defense from Luftwaffe long range bombers and observation aircraft until the Escort Carrier concept was introduced later in the war. The pilot would launch for a mission and then bail out or ditch the aircraft when out of fuel. Originally conceived as a biplane fighter, the Hurricane was altered on the drawing board to include the new PV.12 (Merlin) engine and a new monoplane style wing. The original eight gun battery was unprecedented for the time period. The Air Ministry was sufficiently impressed with the design that they wrote specification F.36/34 around the design and ordered a prototype built. The prototypes performance was sufficiently impressive to the Air Ministry that they ordered 600 aircraft in June of 1936. This number was fantastic by pre-war standards but in hindsight seems almost insignificant. At the start of WWII the Hurricane was the most numerous combat aircraft in the RAF's arsenal. By August 7, 1940 no fewer than 2,309 Hurricanes had been delivered equipping 32 squadrons, compared to 1,383 Spitfire equipping 18.5 Squadrons. As the war progressed more and more Hurricanes were deployed in the Far East. In addition, countless aircraft were delivered to Allied air forces including 2,952 delivered to the Soviets. Hurricane entry on Warbird Resource Group Website The first flight of the prototype on 6 November 1935 led to the production of 12,780 in Britain, plus a further 1,451 in Canada. =Sources= *Gunston, Bill - The Encyclodepia of the Worlds Combat aircraft, 1976, Chartwell Books, Inc., New York *Green, William - War Planes Of The Second World War - Fighters - Vol. 2, 1961, Hanover House, New York =Notes= =Sources= Category:Air Patrol Association Category:Pirate Aircraft